User talk:ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser
RE: Don't lock my article I'll gladly delete it again. But I was at fault too for not telling you the article already exists here; http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Booster_Car_Prototype. p.s. I rollbacked your edit on Winged Devil article, the one in Lost Precursor City is clearly different and already is called Spiky Dragon or something. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 13:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Don't lock my article Huh, when I looked at the article for the KG War Factory, it said "KG War Factory Transport." I didn't think it would be called "Booster Car Prototype" when it said that. I thought that would be, like, something from J&D: TLF. And I got the Winged Devil and Spiky Dragon mixed up. I mean, they look almost exactly alike.ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 06:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't change past messages or remove messages on my talk page. Just add them. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 08:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) You can delete that note. And if you don't understand, we'll remove articles or edits if they're wrong (for whatever reason). --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 08:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Listen closely I extracted one of the most important quotes I've ever found in a wiki's documents. If you do not want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then do not submit it here. Don't be mistaken. Just because you can't see it here, doesn't mean it doesn't apply here. Your complaints about deletion are pathetic, pointless, annoying, and quite frankly I'm tired of them. I'm not prepared to put up with it anymore. Why should you get special treatment for adding inaccurate information? What makes you so special that you don't have to follow the same standards that everyone else follows? Enlighten me, please, because I THINK I'm missing something, but I'm probably not. I hope I made my point clear. Grow a pair, or get the hell out. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 16:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm not trying to be "special", but I worked my way through Jak 3, worked so long to create all of those articles, and you nutheads delete them?! Well fine. You want to play with me, I guess you don't want me to contribute to this wiki. ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 03:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Block You've been blocked for three days for removing content from my talk page after I warned you not do it again. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Enemy of the great contributor, ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser So Light Daxter and Technobliterator have both turned against me, huh. They're making the wrong choice. Turning against me will result in the worst time of this wiki.ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 21:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Enemy of the great contributor, ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser Three huh. This is bringing me into a fiery rage. You're making a choice for me to change all your workACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 21:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Dude just check if an article exists before creating another one on the same subject, no rivalry, no challange, no enemies just check before you create otherwise its fine. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 01:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Jak & Daxter Wiki Without my help, this wiki wouldn't be as good as it is now. I know more information than this wiki's knowledge on Jak & Daxter. I share that knowledge on this wiki, and you 3 turn against me. If it wasn't for me, this wiki wouldn't be very good. Deleting my articles and blocking me is going to result in the worse part of this wiki. (I'm going to stop contributing to this wiki if you keep this up). This message is for: Light Daxter, Technobliterator, and Angel's Nightmare -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 03:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Four! This has gotten out of hand. And Jakraziel, you're with them?!!! That's it. I'm going to stop contributing to this wiki -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 03:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Dude grow up man. Its just 3 days. You dont have to get all pissed off because things are not going your way. No offense but maby this wiki is better off if you did stop contributing. I am sorry but every time I see one of your messages, you complaining about something. If you keep acting like this than please feel free to leave because we all would not lose a bit of sleep over it Tannerv95 04:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) lol you say you know more information about J&D than this whole wiki. Tannerv95 04:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Well I search the entire W.W.W. about it. And if wasn't for my help this wiki wouldn't be how it is now. Before I made this account, I made so many edits to share my knowledge on J&D, and you boneheads think it's not useful for a wiki on J&D. -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 19:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Knock it off ACSbehemoth. First off it is not useful. Second, if anybody is the bonehead, its you. Look we are not trying to gang up on you but you have been starting to piss all of us off. --Morgan84 19:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Settling the matter OK, I'll forget any of this happened when Light Daxter removes that block. If you don't undo my work anymore, I can settle this matter. -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 03:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Well You're definitely not the brightest troll we've ever had. Who are you calling a troll? I've been blocked! And please remember to put the signature -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 19:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I MADE A MISTAKE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME :( :I decided to call you a troll because you're either a troll or completely retarded. And nobody is that retarded. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 19:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol if anybody is the brightest troll here it's me. i am starting to get jealous. --Morgan84 19:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) About what? -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 19:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Move it! Get out of here for at least 30 minutes. -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 19:40, June 16, 2010 (UTC)